Le facteur de randomnité
by mysterious-writter-21
Summary: OK ! CA VA CLANCHER ! J'ai du crakc plein les veines (métaphore) et je suis prêt à sortir une super histoire que je gardais depuis longtemps. Accrochez-vous !


Les X-men et les noms dérivés appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne touche absolument rien de ce texte et je le reconnais.

____________________________________________________________________________

La vie est complètement aléatoire. Moi, je sais que j'aurais très bien pu naître en Afrique, en Amérique du Sud, en France, au Kazakhstan, en Arabie Saoudite... Je sais aussi que j'aurais pu avoir des cheveux noirs, ou même blonds, voir roux. Tout mon corps n'est que le résultat de facteurs complètement aléatoires. Tous mes gestes le sont aussi ; regardez les filles : à chacune que je rencontre, il y a une chance que 4 que nous devenions amis, et une chance sur 100 que nous tombions en amour. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire calcul de probabilité, comme la vie tout entière.

Ça c'est ma philosophie. La philosophie du hasard absolu... Mais commençons au tout début.

_________________________________________________________________________________

--Aujourd'hui, à Nashville, il y a eu un quadruple meurtre. Un suspect, de type masculin selon les policiers, est entré et a tué, dans l'ordre, la mère, le père et les deux fillettes, l'une de onze ans et l'autre de six.

--C'est horrible, dit Jean en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

--Le meurtrier aurait découpé les victimes avec une sorte de couteau. Il s'agit d'un crime vicieux et horrible, ''inhumain et sans but, sinon de tuer pour le plaisir de tuer'', ont déclaré les policiers en arrivant sur les lieux. Le suspect est toujours en liberté... Côté sports, les stars de Da...

--Quelle horrible affaire... lança Malicia

Scott était resté songeur tandis que les autres X-men avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran avec horreur. " _Quel type, se demanda-t-il, peut bien entrer dans une maison et massacrer une pauvre famille. Un papa, une maman, et deux gentilles fillettes_ " Au fond de lui, la rage pesait. Le professeur Xavier fit son entrée dans la salle.

--C'est très grave, dit-il. Nous avons affaire à un nouveau mutant, et je sens que sa rage est incontrôlable. Il est tout à fait libre. Il faut que nous aillions là-bas.

--Avec plaisir, professeur. X-men, soyez prêts ! dit Scott en bon chef.

Quinze minutes plus tard et toute l'équipe était partie à Nashville. Le professeur Xavier, qui les accompagnait, avait pu limiter les recherches à un seul quartier.

--Le garçon n'a que seize ans, mais Cerebro m'a montré qu'il souffre d'une rage incontrôlable. Il vient juste de découvrir ses pouvoirs. Moi et Jean allons voir ses parents, vous vous le cherchez...

''La pauvre petite fille'', pensa Scott, ''voir ses parents se faire massacrer, voir leur sang, et puis voir sa propre sœur crier, pleurer, gémir, supplier...''

Ding Dong !

C'est bizarre de constater que toutes les sonneries sont les mêmes. La porte s'entrouvre sur un homme habillé en vert, dans la quarantaine.

--Bonjour, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier, et voici Jean Grey. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

--Le professeur qui ? Et pourquoi entrer ?

--Xavier.

--Xavier ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

--Et bien, c'est à propos de votre fils. Il est un peu spécial, vous avez dû le remarquer...

--Non.

--Puis-je entrer ?

--Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt...

--Vous n'en voyez pas l'intérêt ? s'écria soudainement Jean. Et bien il se trouve que cette nuit, votre fils a agressé et tué 2 enfants ainsi que leurs parents !

--Jean...

--Écoutez mademoiselle, je ne comprends rien. Partez.

Il voulut refermer la porte, mais Jean l'empêcha mentalement. 

--Ça suffit ! Partez où j'appelle la police !

--Monsieur, nous ne voulons que parler de votre fils. S'il vous plaît. 

--Chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

--Rien, rien..

--C'est à propos de votre fils, madame. Il se trouve à être un mutant, dit le professeur.

--Oh mon Dieu !

Le professeur et Jean entrèrent pour discuter longuement. La disparition de son fils unique avait inquiété la vieille femme.

De son côté, Scott cherchait toujours le tueur. La zone n'était pas si grande, mais il y avait une multitude de bâtiments, sans compter les égouts. Mais, il finirait par le trouver et à lui faire payer cet horrible crime.

La journée avançait. Xavier avait finalement persuadé les parents que leur fils était atteint du facteur X, et que cela lui avait donné une rage incontrôlable. Ceux-ci avaient pleuré et gémi, comme les petites filles fraîchement tuées. La mère s'était même plainte, car elle avait toujours désiré une fille. Mais la vérité restait là. L'après-midi se termina quand le professeur Xavier, qui s'était mit à la recherche depuis une bonne heure, repéra finalement le mutant. Il en avertit l'équipe qui se dirigea rapidement à l'avant-dernier étage d'un immense édifice.

Le tueur s'appelle Jack Groft. Mêlé, il ouvre les yeux. L'environnement est noir et désert. Il n'y a pas de lumière. Tout ce qu'il peut voir, c'est un ascenseur. Quelles étaient les probabilités qu'il atterrisse ici ? Plus hautes qu'il ne le croyait, c'est au moins ça. Il ne se souvient d'absolument rien. C'est comme un noir dans sa vie. Lentement, il retire son chandail, comme ça. Il constate qu'il a du sang sur les mains en assez grande quantité. C'est un sang pur et dur. Bizarre, il ne saigne pas... Il se met à craindre le pire et continue, perplexe, son raisonnement factile.

Le temps passe. Scott appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Ses mains tremblent d'une rage qu'il ne verra pas souvent. Lentement, l'ascenseur franchit les 40 étages qui le séparaient du meurtrier. Il s'attend à y trouver un tueur dur, qu'il aurait à vaincre, mais n'y voie qu'un homme couché sur le lit.

--Allez, debout ! Immédiatement !

--Scott Summers ! Quelle belle visite !

--Tu... me connais ?

--Ah oui, je connais. Je connais plein de choses, plein de trucs...

--Lèves-toi, sinon je tire, lance Scott avec hargne.

--Me lever ? Me lever ? Mes os peuvent-ils encore me porter ?

--Fermes-là, assassin...

--Assassin ? Hein ? Qui ?

--Jean, souffle Scott très bas. C'est bien lui ?

--Ah ah ah ah ! La délicieuse et heureuse Jean Grey ! Voulez-vous entendre mon histoire ? J'adore compter des histoires !

--La ferme !

--Elle risque de t'intéresser, petit coquin ! Elle traite de la mort de Jean !

--Pardon ?

--Tu constateras qu'elle n'est pas levée au moment d'aller à l'école. Doucement, tu vas te souvenir du premier et dernier baiser de la veille, dans le petit jardin de l'académie. Je le vois très bien, je ne vois que ça. Tu vas l'appeler donc, et elle ne répondra pas. Tu vas cogner à sa chambre ! Et une autre fois ! Tu vas t'inquiéter, et d'un coup, tu vas défoncer la porte. Jean sera étendue sur son lit, bien endormie. ''Jean, diras-tu innocemment, il faut se lever !'' Et tu vas t'approcher lentement, la secouer un peu, et puis lever la couverture pour voir six petits trous près de son utérus ainsi qu'une abondance de sang séché. Ta bouche va s'ouvrir, et tu vas hurler si fort ! Je le vois ! Je le vois si bien ! Kitty arriva, à droite de la porte, juste à temps pour voir en toute impuissance l'homme brisé la tenir dans ses bras, tenir un petit corps déjà en décomposition ! Ah ! Méfie-toi Scott ! Méfie-toi de toi-même, car tu peux tout perdre à jamais.

Scott serra les poings, ne trouvant rien à dire.

--Tu seras tellement mignon, la tenant elle en sous-vêtements dans tes bras avec ses longs cheveux roux. Tu seras tellement romantique quand tu lui donneras ton dernier baiser ! J'aimerais avoir une photo. Je le vois si bien, c'est tellement...

--Si tu ne la fermes pas, je vais te frapper...

--Vas-y ! Étanches ta colère comme celui qui tuera Jean ! Étanches ta colère sur un pauvre aveugle, comme on le fera sur une femme endormie !

Car l'homme s'était levé et s'approchait de Scott, révélant des yeux blancs brûlés. Scott en fit un petit pas en arrière.

--Je vois l'avenir ! Je vois le futur ! Jean va se faire tuer ! Slurp !

Scott n'en put plus et lui asséna une droite au visage. L'homme tomba sur le côté à quelques mètres de là.

--Je vois le futur ! Le futur ! Le futur

Pendant ce temps, le professeur entra.

--Jack Groft, dit-il, je suis le professeur...

--Charles Xavier ! Oh, j'ai tellement bien vu votre académie ! Vos beaux murs en bois souple, vous chambres symétriques ! Quel géni de conception !

--Ah oui, l'autre voit dans l'avenir, au fait, dit Scott.

--Nous savons, continua le professeur, l'odieux crime que tu as commis.

--Mais de quoi pouvez-vous bien parler ?

''Mais c'est qu'il jouait bien la comédie, le bougre, pensa Scott. Il a presque l'air sincère.''

--Sache que je m'occupe d'une académie où tu pourras contrôler toute cette rage qui sommeille.

--Je sais tout, et je dois à mon grand regret refuser votre généreuse offre, monsieur.

Jack s'était levé. Il semblait beaucoup plus fort et en grande forme.

--Je me dois de la refuser, car vous ne pouvez m'aider. Je dois retourner chez moi, et apprendre par moi-même ce que je dois apprendre par moi-même

--Écoutes, nous pouvons t'aider avec toi-même...

--Il viendra un temps où ce sera vrai. Pour le moment, j'ai un monde à découvrir et des pouvoirs à maîtriser. Sachez cependant qu'il viendra un temps, dans un avenir assez rapproché, où je devrai rejoindre votre fameuse académie. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore prêt, et dois retourner au stade précédent. Je commence à me comprendre un tant soit peu. À la prochaine, professeur.

Il marcha doucement jusqu'à l'ascenseur, l'actionna, et descendit sous le regard intrigué des X-men.

--On le laisse partir, professeur ? Après le meurtre ?

--Oui, Scott. C'est son choix à lui, et j'ai peux lire dans son esprit qu'il ne se souvient en rien de ce crime. C'est comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu ; peut-être est-ce le cas, mais son esprit est instable. Au plus profond de lui, je sens qu'il ne pourrait jamais commettre un tel acte. Laisse-le partir. Nous le reverrons bien un jour.

L'explication put calmer un peu la tension, mais le professeur put sentir que la rage était toujours bien enfouie dans le subconscient d'au moins une personne : Scott.

__

À suivre...

_________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
